N'oublie pas de dire merci
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Quand Sanji eu la curiosité de savoir ce que Zoro pensait de ses repas, la réponse qu'il reçu n'était pas du tout celle qu'il escomptait. Comment Zoro va-t-il faire pour réparer son erreur ?


**Couple :** Sanji X Zoro

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda, mais l'histoire est de moi \o/

**Résumer :** Mentir par orgueil est une chose. Blesser ses proches avec des mensonges en est une autre.

Comme l'a très bien fait remarquer Bloody-cookie, **Zoro** est un peu **OOC**.

Veuillez excuser mon incultissime cerveau (ça se dit pas, on est d'accord '-') pour cette modification de personnage ^^"

Mais malgré ça, j'espère que vous aimerez ma première fic **ZoSan** *o*

Enjoy =D

**_oOo_**

Les vagues coulaient tranquillement. Le soleil tapait fort sur les eaux calmes de Grande Line. Le Going Mery voguait doucement, au rythme des vagues et du vent chaud qui soufflait dans ses voiles. Il n'y avait pas un bateau à l'horizon, pas l'ombre d'un pirate excentrique. L'équipage se prélassait au soleil, goûtant cette journée paisible et sans embuche. Parfois, la navigatrice observait l'Eternal Pose, s'assurant de la bonne direction. Le calme régnait.

Enfin... Si tant est que ce qui régnait sur ce bateau pouvait être nommé « calme ». Comme à son habitude, Luffy courait dans tous les sens, criant désespérément famine. Nami discutait tranquillement avec Robin pendant que celle-ci lisait un livre, Chopper et Usopp tentaient vainement de pêcher quelque chose de comestible et Zoro et Sanji se disputaient sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

- Donne lui donc quelque chose à avaler, qu'il arrête de nous emmerder !

- C'est toi qui m'emmerde Marimo...

- Quoi ? Répète un peu ?

- Tu m'emmerde.

- Raaaahhh ! J'vais t'faire la peau sale cuistot d'mes deux !

Et comme d'habitude, les coups se perdaient. Nami, énervée par le bruit, se leva alors et envoya les deux hommes au tapis avec une jolie bosse en prime.

- Mais vous allez vous la fermer, oui ?

Zoro se redressa, plus renfermé que jamais et articula un semblant de « pardon » avant de se retirer dans la cale pour récupérer ses haltères. Sanji, quand à lui, resta à terre la bouche grande ouverte et l'oeil en coeur.

- Pardonne moi ma Nami chérie, je te promet de ne plus faire de bruit à cause de cet imbécile !

- Merci Sanji...

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme retourna à ses occupations. Luffy continuait toujours sa danse du désespoir en réclamant à manger. Sanji acquiesça silencieusement : Il faisait vraiment chier lorsqu'il avait faim... Sur ce point, Zoro avait eu raison de s'énerver. Mais il avait eu tord de s'en prendre au Love Cook... Après tout, le repas n'était pas encore près. Qu'aurait-il bien pu donner au capitaine mis à part de la viande crue ? Il retourna donc à ses fourneaux afin de calmer l'estomac de Luffy le plus rapidement possible.

_**oOo**_

La cale était encore plus sombre, moche et bordélique que d'habitude. Zoro avait passé sa colère sur tout les objets susceptibles de résister à ses coups. Ses katana avaient percés les cloisons de bois qui séparaient la cale des chambres et ses haltères avaient traversées les murs de la salle de bains.

Une fois ses esprits totalement repris, l'épéiste déglutit... Il allait se faire lobotomiser lorsque Nami aurait vu ça. Inquiet pour sa peau, il tenta vainement de colmater les nombreux trous qu'il avait fait dans les murs et le sol.

- Merde...

Il réfléchit intensément l'espace de deux secondes et ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa phrase favorite.

- Saleté de cuistot !

- Tu m'accuse de t'avoir forcé à percer les murs ?

Dans un sursaut de surprise, Zoro se retourna et tomba sur les divers objets qui se trouvaient là. Sanji s'avança, cigarette à la bouche, mains dans les poches. Il observa le bretteur complètement désorienté.

- Dis moi. Tous ces coups dans les murs m'étaient destinés ?

Zoro se releva brusquement et ramassa ses katana. Sans lui accorder un regard, il commença à ranger ce qu'il pouvait.

- Ne crois pas que tu sois le centre de ma vie. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Alors comment explique-tu tous ces trous dans les cloisons ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte a te rendre.

- Comme tu veux. Quand tu aura fini de tout réparer tu pourra nous rejoindre pour manger.

Sanji se retira promptement, laissant l'épéiste avec ses problèmes.

- Putain, j'en ai pour trois jours à tout réparer...

Le cuisinier retourna dans la cuisine où l'attendaient sagement les autres membres de l'équipage. Bien sûr, Luffy frappait sur la table avec ses couverts en criant comme un hystérique qu'il voulait à manger, Nami se retenait visiblement de lui en mettre une en vertu du respect qu'un pirate doit à son capitaine, mais elle était à bout de nerf. Usopp et Chopper se préparaient déjà à cacher leur assiette à la vue du capitaine dans le but de manger quelque chose pour une fois et Robin attendait patiemment en lisant son livre gros comme une encyclopédie en 7 volumes. Aucun ne semblait avoir noté l'absence de Zoro. Sanji souffla discrètement et commença à servir. Au menu aujourd'hui : En entrée : Coquilles saint-Jacques poêlées à la sauce de fois gras, accompagnées de leur confit de lentilles et lardons de poulet.

En plat principal : Papillotes de cabillaud à la sauce beurre-citron, accompagnées d'émincer de légumes de saison réduit au vinaigre doux.

Puis en dessert : Forêt noire revisitée à la crème anglaise.

Rien que l'annonce du menu donnait l'eau à la bouche. Une fois servit, chacun avala le contenu de son assiette sans trop se poser de questions. Cependant, au milieu du repas, ne voyant pas revenir « Marimo » comme il le surnommait, Sanji se leva et prit une nouvelle assiette dans le placard. Il la posa sur un plateau et y servit à manger. Il déposa ensuite une part de dessert et sortit de la cuisine avec son plateau.

- Ben... Où il va Sanji ? demanda Luffy.

Le Love Cook descendit dans la cale et frappa à la porte fermée. Aucune réponse. Agacé, il assena un coup de pied dans la porte en bois et entra. Quelques trous avaient été réparés. Un peu maladroitement, mais la plupart étaient colmatés. Sanji s'avança vers Zoro qui était dos à lui et posa le plateau à côté.

- Tiens Marimo. Avale ça.

Aucune réponse. Le blond retint sa colère montante et secoua l'épéiste par l'épaule.

- Oî ! Marimo !

Soudain, Zoro tomba à la renverse, sa tête heurtant les pieds du cuisinier. Il fallu quelque secondes au Love Cook pour comprendre.

- Putain, tu dors ?

Le bretteur aux trois katana se redressa soudain, réveillé par le choc. Il se redressa sans voir Sanji et continua méticuleusement à reboucher les trous avec ce qu'il pouvait. Soudain, une envoutante odeur de fois gras et de légumes rissolés se porta jusqu'à ses narines et mit fin à son agitation. Dans un mouvement inspiré, il se retourna et aperçu le cuisinier.

- Oh... Sanji.

- C'est bien rare dis moi.

- De quoi ?

- D'entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche.

- Je pourrais te faire la même réflexion. Quoi que, mon nom n'est effectivement jamais sortit de ta bouche. Peut-être même qu'il n'a jamais franchit le seuil de tes oreilles.

- Je me souviens parfaitement de ton nom Marimo. Marimo reste Marimo.

- Raaah...

Zoro lâcha l'affaire. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le lui faire dire. Puis, sortant de ses brèves pensées, il resongea à cette bonne odeur.

- Voici ton repas. Personne n'a remarqué que tu n'étais pas là, là haut.

- Je vois que je suis important pour eux, ça fait plaisir...

- Tiens, voilà aussi du papier de riz... Ce sera toujours plus utile que les cartes marines de Nami.

Soudain, Zoro eu un choc. Qu'avait-il donc utiliser pour colmater les trous ? Il se retourna, sur le qui-vive. Les petits morceaux de papier qu'il avait minutieusement collé sur les murs, étaient recouvert de dessins plus ou moins compréhensibles.

- Putain, la gaffe du siècle ! Ma dette va encore quadrupler !

- Fallait faire un peu plus gaffe, Marimo.

- Mon nom c'est- ! Pff... et puis laisse tomber, j'abandonne...

- T'abandonne quoi ?

- Mon nom. Puisque tu t'acharne à ne jamais le retenir.

- Très bien. Alors mange maintenant. Tu réparera plus tard.

Zoro s'exécuta, à contre coeur. Alors qu'il mourrait de faim un quart d'heure plus tôt, la venue de Sanji lui avait coupé l'appétit. C'est digue comme ce type pouvait être annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Malgré cela, le repas était délicieux, comme toujours. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Après tout, Sanji était un cuisinier hors pair. Il ne laissa pas une seule miette dans son assiette. Sanji était resté là, à l'observer tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il termine.

- Tu ne le dis pas mais en fait tu adore ma cuisine, pas vrai ?

- Vas chier, Love Cook de malheur.

- Comment ça « vas chier » ? demanda Sanji qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je mange ta bouffe parce que j'ai faim. Ça et de la merde, c'est pareil pour moi.

Zoro s'était voulu désagréable, mais en voyant le visage de Sanji, il s'était rendu compte de sa méchanceté.

- Euh... Enfin, je voulais dire... Pas de la merde, non. C-C'est mangeable... enfin...

Plus il tentait de se dépêtrer, plus il s'enfonçait.

- Laisse tomber Roronoa. Les compliments, ça t'arrache la bouche.

Sanji récupéra le plateau sans accorder un seul regard à celui qui venait d'insulter son rêve le plus cher. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, la porte claqua violemment. Zoro resta bouche bée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir insulter Sanji.

- Oh ! Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, il est passé où Zoro ? demanda Luffy au retour de Sanji.

- Il répare des trous... répondit froidement le cuisinier.

Nami nota immédiatement cette animosité dans sa voix et s'interrogea.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sanji ?

Alors même qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, le Love Cook décida de jouer le jeu pour rassurer la jeune femme.

- Oh ma Nami chérie ! Même si ça n'allait pas avant, tout est devenu beau depuis que tu es là !

Son oeil en coeur et son agitation habituelle rassurèrent l'équipage qui continua tranquillement à manger. Sanji se rassit à côté de Nami et Robin et proposa du vin aux deux jeunes femmes avec un grand sourire qui en disait long. Puis, involontairement, Luffy ramena la conversation à Zoro.

- Au fait, t'as dis qu'il réparait des trous ? Où ça ?

- Dans la cale.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu es partit avec une assiette ! Pour lui apporter à manger !

- Au fait Nami, il répare les trous qu'il a fait avec tes cartes marines découpées en petits morceaux..., ajouta Sanji, platoniquement.

Soudain, alors que Nami mangeait tranquillement, sa main se paralysa et sa fourchette tomba dans son assiette. Un calme immense régna alors dans la cuisine, presque étouffant. Puis, la navigatrice prit une grande inspiration et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le put.

**_oOo_**

La cale avait tremblé. Zoro eu un mauvais pressentiment et dégaina l'un de ses trois katana. D'après le peu d'information qu'il avait, il pencha pour « une Nami enragée qui venait d'apprendre que ses cartes avaient été recycler prématurément ». Il regarda sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage de Luffy, sa vie n'avait eu de cesse d'être mise en danger, pourtant, il sentait que celle-là allait mal passer. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il côtoyait Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Nami et Sanji. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais été très agréable envers le cuisinier. Mais cette dernière réflexion l'avait mit très mal à l'aise. Le Love Cook avait certainement décider de se venger en prévenant Nami, et il avait eu raison de le faire. Pour une fois, Zoro acceptait de recevoir la correction qui lui était due. Pas dans le sens où Nami s'énerverait, mais dans l'optique où, à travers Nami, c'était Sanji qui se vengeait.

Le bruit d'une porte ouverte à la volée le sortit de ses réflexions.

- ZOROOOOOOOO !

Malgré sa préparation mentale, le bretteur sursauta d'effrois.

- Qu'as-tu fais à mes caaaaaartes ?

- Euh...

L'épéiste aux cheveux de jade s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçu le reste de l'équipage qui avait suivit la navigatrice. Sanji était là aussi. Il attendait patiemment de voir quel genre de traitement Nami allait lui infliger.

- Je les ai découper pour colmater les trous que j'avais fait dans les murs.

Cette franchise énerva Nami au plus haut point et celle-ci frappa Zoro de toutes ses forces. Son poing heurta le nez du bretteur et son genoux vint frapper ses côtes. Se laissant faire, Zoro tomba à terre, sentant que certaines de ses côtes avaient cédé. Une fois défoulée, Nami se tourna vers Chopper.

- Soigne-le, avant qu'il ne crève comme une merde.

Chopper s'avança vers Zoro, affolé, mais celui-ci leva une main vers lui pour le tenir à distance.

- C-C'est bon. Je tiens le coup.

- Mais Zoro, ton nez est cassé.

- C'est bon... j'ai dis.

- Regarde toi, tu ne tiens même pas debout..., insista Chopper.

- Ecoute... J-Je refuse que... tu me soigne.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai mérité... ce coup là.

Zoro redressa péniblement la tête et croisa le regard froid de Sanji qui était nonchalamment adossé à la porte de la cale. Il se tourna ensuite vers Nami et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je m'excuse Nami. Je te promet de toutes les redessiner exactement comme elles étaient avant notre prochaine escale.

- Pff... Tu ne sais même pas dessiner.

- Je me débrouillerais, fais-moi confiance.

- Vu l'état dans lequel tu les as mises, tu en a pour deux bon mois.

- Je le ferais en 15 jours.

- Tu as intérêt, sinon je quintuple ta dette !

Zoro fit profil bas et baissa la tête. Il entendit le bruit des pas s'éloigner et la porte se fermer violemment. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il aurait préféré rester au lit. Mesurant alors la porté de sa promesse, il s'affaira au dessin des nombreuses cartes qu'il avait détruit et au rebouchage des trous qu'il avait fait dans les cloisons.

**_oOo_**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'océan. Sanji, comme toujours était le premier levé. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Alors qu'il sortait doucement de la chambre, il jeta un regard à travers les trous qui donnait sur la cale. Il vit alors Zoro, concentré sur ses dessins, un peu maladroit. Il passa son chemin, toujours mécontent par sa réflexion de la veille. Il se rendit alors dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Et comme d'habitude, à peine eu-t-il fini que Luffy, réglé comme une horloge -enfin, plutôt son estomac- déboula dans la cuisine après avoir prit soin de réveiller tout le monde. Ils entrèrent tous à la queue leu-leu et s'assirent chacun à sa place. Chopper arriva un peu en retard, le visage inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chopper ? demanda Usopp.

- Je viens de voir Zoro. Il respire mal avec ses deux côtes et son nez cassés. Il refuse toujours que je l'examine.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nami.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il l'a mérité...

- Qu'il l'a mérité ? Par rapport aux cartes de Nami ? ajouta Usopp.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être...

Sanji écoutait la conversation sans dire quoi que ce soit. Lui, il savait très bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Zoro. Il avait conscience qu'il avait cherché à s'excuser en se laissant faire, mais c'était plus fort que lui, son insulte lui restait en travers de la gorge. Mais alors que tout l'équipage tergiversait sur le pourquoi du comment, le principal intéressé fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fout là Roronoa ? Tu n'est pas le bienvenue dans cette cuisine, annonça le Love Cook.

- …

Zoro ne parvint même pas à articuler un mot. Tentant de s'avancer, il chuta violemment sur le sol et resta là, allongé, sans bouger. Tout l'équipage s'affola : Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi Zoro était il tombé dans les pommes ?

Alors que Chopper essayait vainement de redresser le corps inanimé de l'épéiste et que tout les autres couraient dans tout les sens, Nami s'approcha de Sanji qui semblait trembler de tout son corps.

- Qu'as-tu voulu dire par « tu n'est pas le bienvenue dans cette cuisine » ?

- Ça me regarde...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça a un rapport avec ce fameux « mérite » de coups dont parlait Zoro.

- …

- Tu ne te serais pas servi de moi pour te venger d'une quelconque manière, rassure moi.

- …

- Sanji... T'es encore plus con que lui.

Sanji tremblait de partout. Voir Zoro perdre connaissance d'un coup l'avait complètement paralysé. A quel point avait-il souffert pendant toute une nuit ? Pourquoi avait il résisté au point de se laisser mourir lentement ? Il était inquiet. Seulement, sa fierté, sa putain de fierté l'empêchait d'adopter un quelconque comportement inquiet aux égards de Zoro. La cuisine était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et Zoro, avec ses grands airs, avait tout remit en cause avec une simple phrase. Comment pouvait-il laisser paraître son inquiétude pour une personne telle que lui ? Le cuisinier assista à la scène, impuissant. Chopper appela Luffy et Usopp afin de transporter Zoro sur son lit. Robin termina son assiette calmement et se leva pour les rejoindre dans la chambre. Tentant de donner l'air de rien, Sanji commença à débarrasser lorsque Nami l'interrompit.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Sanji.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te le raconter ?

- Parce que tu t'es servit de moi à tes fins. Ce serait la moindre des choses de m'expliquer ce que j'ai réellement fais. C'est une question de respect, tu ne crois pas ? exigea Nami.

- …

- …

- Il a dit que ma cuisine n'était à ses yeux ni plus ni moins que de la merde...

- Sanji, tu sais très bien qu'il n'a dit ça que pour te provoquer ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Je le sais très bien !... Seulement, je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte ma cuisine à ce point. Et ça me fais d'autant plus mal que c'est venu de lui...

- « Venu de lui » ?

- Oublie ça... De toute façon, il s'est excusé.

- En recevant mes coups sans broncher ?

- Ouais... Il avait comprit, alors il s'est laissé faire. Quelque part, ça m'a rendu heureux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir...

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre vos esprits bien tordus à tout les deux.

- Quoi ?

- Oublie ça. Vas donc le voir.

- Non, je ne peux pas...

- Comme tu veux.

Nami quitta la cuisine en lui lançant un regard désespéré au Love Cook.

**_oOo_**

Il faisait noir.

Les rêves les plus bizarres s'enchaînaient dans sa tête. Un bodybulder en kaouet qui prenait sa douche debout dans une baignoire -qui était à l'origine un lit- avec de la musique et qui chantait une chanson mondialement inconnue. Son rêve était tellement improbable que Zoro se réveilla par dépit.

- A-Aïe...

- …

Il ouvrit misérablement les yeux. Son ventre lui faisait étonnement mal et sa respiration était douloureuse. Sa vue était floue. Il tenta vainement de se relever et observa le peu qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui. La chambre était fortement éclairée, sa vue s'habituait peu à peu à la lumière. Soudain, il croisa le regard un peu trop pesant de Luffy. Ils se regardèrent dans le blancs des yeux pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

- IL EST VIVANNNNNT !

Zoro tomba à la renverse. Le capitaine venait de lui hurler dans les oreilles en le secouant comme un prunier. Tout l'équipage se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita au chevet de Zoro comme un seul homme. Chopper fut le premier à sauter sur le lit pour faire rempart de son corps.

- Laissez-le respirer un peu !

Tout les Mugiwara s'agitaient en se poussant les uns les autres afin de voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu leur malade. Profitant de cette soudaine agitation, Sanji se faufila discrètement en dehors de la chambre. L'épéiste aperçu le Love Cook l'espace d'un instant et arbora un visage déconfit. Nami, voyant sa réaction, se retourna alors et comprit la situation. Elle sortit à son tour sur le pont du Going Mery.

**_oOo_**

La fumée s'élevait dans le ciel noir. La chaleur de sa cigarette le réchauffait un peu du froid glacial des océans du désert. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage ce soir-là, le calme mélodieux des vagues le berçait doucement. Appuyé sur la rambarde du bateau, Sanji fumait tranquillement sa dernière cigarette de la journée. Il savait qu'elle était là, il le savait mais il attendait simplement qu'elle parle. Lui, il n'avait rien à dire.

- Il s'est réveillé, dit Nami.

- ...Oui, j'ai vu.

- Tu sais, en l'espace de si peu de temps, j'ai pu me rendre compte de deux choses importantes...

- Ah, oui ? Lesquelles ?

- Il s'en veux plus que tout... et toi, tu n'es vraiment pas honnête avec toi-même.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Au contraire, je pense que tu as très bien compris où je veux en venir.

Sans un mot de plus, Nami s'éloigna du cuisinier et partit rejoindre l'équipage dans la chambre. Une fois seul, Sanji jeta sa cigarette à la mer et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je le hais... Je le hais. Je te hais Roronoa Zoro ! Tu m'entends ? Je te hais, espèce de salopard !

Le Love Cook fondit en larme. Ses hoquets silencieux restèrent dignes, pourtant, il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses pleurs. Énervé d'être ainsi, il frappa du point sur la rambarde de bois. Il avait eu si peur. Peur que sa stupide vengeance le prive d'un de ses précieux amis. Peur de le perdre, lui.

**_oOo_**

La porte se rouvrit sur la chambre. Nami retourna au chevet de son ami qui semblait un peu mal en point. Zoro venait d'apprendre qu'il avait passé toute une journée allongé dans ce lit. Touts se retournèrent vers celle qui apparaissait comme la responsable de son état.

- Hein ? Mais... Il s'est servit de mes cartes !

- C'est une raison, peut-être ? s'indigna faussement l'épéiste.

- Parfaitement ! Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à pas le dire avec tant d'assurance et de franchise !

Nami venait de toucher un point sensible. Zoro perdit en l'espace d'un instant, le semblant de sourire qui avait commencé à se dessiner sur son visage.

- Si j'ai été si franc, c'était pour...

La navigatrice, relevant sa bévue, coupa court à la conversation afin de détourner l'esprit de Zoro des événements passés.

- Bien, et si on mangeait ? Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur !

Tous acquiescèrent et se levèrent pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, N ami se tourna vers le malade.

- Chopper a dit que tu ne devais pas te lever. Je t'apporte ton repas tout à l'heure, okay ?

- Okay...

Zoro se rallongea, dos à la porte.

**_oOo_**

Les Mugiwara entrèrent dans la cuisine à la queue leu-leu. Luffy cria de joie lorsqu'il vit Sanji aux fourneaux, une cuillère à la main.

- Ouah Sanji, t'es trop fort !

- Je peux entendre vos estomac crier famine à trois kilomètres...

- Mais ça sent bon en plus ! ajouta Usopp.

- Tu sous entends que d'habitude ça pue ?

- Hein ? M-mais non voyons !

- Ahahahah ! Laisse tomber, à table.

- On mange quoi ? demanda Chopper.

- Je dirais que ce sont des ramen au poulet, je me trompe ? demanda Nami avec un large sourire.

Sanji eu un certain temps de réaction pendant lequel il resta bloqué dans la même position. Luffy se tourna vers Nami, incrédule.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il bug ?

- C'est le plat favori de Zoro, si je ne m'abuse, ajouta la rouquine.

Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à couler le long des tempes du cuisinier. Il savait que ce plat avait une connotation particulière à ses yeux, mais il avait complètement oublié sa véritable signification pour l'équipage. Nami le regardait d'un air fier, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Prit au piège, le Love Cook tenta de se ressaisir afin de rester digne.

- En parlant de lui, va donc lui apporter son assette.

**_oOo_**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Les pas de la jeune femme résonnaient dans sa tête. L'odeur du ramen lui réveillait les papilles et son estomac criait sa joie immense. Pensant à ce qu'il allait manger, Zoro se remémora son altercation avec le cuisinier. Sans aucun doute, il s'en voulait énormément.

- Tu sais Nami, j'ai pas été très cool avec Sanji... J'ai beau dire, sa bouffe et la meilleure du pays, la plus merveilleuse à laquelle j'ai eu la chance de goûter. Hier, je lui ai dis que ses repas étaient aussi imbouffables que de la merde... J'suis vraiment trop con. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je pense vraiment de lui ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire qu'il est très important pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voit pas ça ? Tu l'a bien vu toi... Comment je pourrais lui expliquer qu'à mes yeux il est vraiment très spécial ?

- Et bien, je dirais que comme ça c'est acceptable.

Le coeur de Zoro rata un battement. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas celle de la navigatrice. Elle était grave et masculine, un peu comme celle de...

- Sanji ?

Le bretteur se retourna soudain afin de vérifier de ses propres yeux, ce que ses oreilles lui avaient suggéré. Le Love Cook était là, debout comme un piquet, un plateau à la main. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'avança, posa le plateau à côté du lit et s'assit sur le matelas, dos au chasseur de pirates. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs toujours en train de tenter de comprendre et affichait un visage digne d'un Luffy étonné.

- Bon, ça va, on a comprit, lança Sanji, déstabilisé d'être ainsi fixé du regard.

- Tu-Je... Euh... Enfin... Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis venu pour t'achever.

- Quoi ?

Zoro manqua de s'étrangler tout seul.

- Je rigole, abrutit.

- Ah, tant mieux par ce que j'ai cru que-

Avant qu'il ai pu achever d'expliquer sa pensée, Sanji se retourna vers lui et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de l'épéiste afin de le maintenir collé au matelas. Zoro ne comprenait plus rien. Rigolait-il vraiment ? Ou avait-il finalement l'intention de l'achever ? A cette pensée, l'homme aux cheveux de jade commença à se débattre un peu n'importe comment et évitant d'aggraver les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait déjà.

- Pardon ! Je recommencerais plus ! S'il te plaît Sanji, épargne-moi ! Je peux même pas me défendre !

- Tais-toi !

- Hein ?

Le Love Cook plaça doucement sa main sur les yeux de Zoro et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui mit fin à toutes protestations de la part du bretteur. Il avait même cessé de bouger tant la surprise le tenait. L'odeur du tabac froid émanait des vêtements du cuisinier. Cette odeur était si familière à Zoro, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer de ses longs bras. Sanji s'allongea progressivement au dessus de l'épéiste en retirant sa main de ses yeux noirs. Il glissa sa tête dans le cou du blessé et passa une main dans ses cheveux verts.

- Je te déteste, annonça le Love Cook pour garder la face.

- Pardon Sanji... Je sais que je suis con, je sais que je t'exaspère, mais je t'aime...

- Hein ?

- ...J'ai été complètement stupide d'insulter ton plus grand rêve...

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- ...Je m'en veux tellement. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi Sanji...

- Mais attends ! Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

- ...Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu accepte de me pardonn-

- Zoro !

- Hein ?

- Tu m'écoute, bon sang ? s'indigna le cuisinier.

- T-Tu as bien dis « Zoro » ?

- Oui.

- Sanji...

- Répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire s'il te plaît.

- Euh... « Pardonne-moi » ?

- Non ! Avant, avant !

- « J'ai été stupide d'insulter ton plus grand rêve » ?

- Non, encore avant ! insista-t-il.

Soudain, Zoro prit conscience de ce que voulait le Love Cook. Il resserra alors son étreinte et répéta une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait déclaré.

- Je t'aime Sanji. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque tu as commencé à me détester hier. Ça m'a fait tellement mal, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu sois à nouveau comme avant...

- Idiot, quand me suis-je mis à te détester ? Ça m'a rendu triste. Je faisais tout pour que tu apprécie mes repas, alors lorsque tu m'as comparé à de la merde, j'ai vraiment souffert.

- Attends, tu veux dire-

- Je t'aime aussi, Roronoa Zoro. Depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Trop heureux d'entendre cette confession, Zoro fit basculer Sanji sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui. Sa gorge s'était nouée avec l'émotion et aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Le chasseur aux cheveux de jade embrassa alors son nouvel amant avec tendresse.

**_oOo_**

C'était le matin. Les Mugiwara attendaient patiemment le réveil de leur charmant cuisinier afin de pouvoir avaler quelque chose de comestible en cette belle journée d'été.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faiiiiit ? J'ai faim, moi ! hurlait Luffy.

- Laisse-le donc se réveiller tranquillement. Il l'a bien mérité, expliqua la jeune navigatrice.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'enquit Chopper.

- Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.

Soudain, comme pour répondre aux dires de Nami, Sanji apparu aux yeux de l'équipage en compagnie de Zoro, visiblement rétablit plus vite que prévu. Tous, hors mit Nami, firent de grands yeux lorsqu'ils aperçurent leurs mains collées ensemble.

- A-Attendez... Sanji... Zoro... Vous êtes ensemble ? hurla Usopp.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda le Love Cook, visiblement très content de sa remarque intelligente.

- Un peu que ça se voit !

- Dis Zoro, tu peux le lâcher deux secondes ? demanda Luffy.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi, Luffy ? s'indigna Nami.

- Parce que Sanji a besoin de ses deux mains pour préparer le petit déjeuné ! ricana le capitaine.

Tous s'esclaffèrent. Zoro accorda ce petit moment de répit à Sanji qui se dirigea vers la cuisine. Soudain, alors qu'il allait attraper la poignée, une main frappa violemment sur la porte pour obstruer le passage. Robin apparue derrière tout les autres.

- Tu ne rentrera pas dans cette cuisine...

- Hein ? Robin, laisse-le entrer ! J'ai faim ! cria encore Luffy.

- ...tant que je ne vous aurais pas vu vous embrasser au moins une fois.

Sanji et Zoro se figèrent.

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda ce dernier.

- Ouah ! Bonne idée Robin-chan ! acquiesça la rouquine.

- Hey ! On est pas une attraction de cirque ! On a un vie pri-

Zoro se fit soudain surprendre par le Love Cook. Le cuisinier l'avait coupé dans son élan, très heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser devant tout le monde et fier d'être son amant.

- Allez, maintenant, petit-déjeuné !

- Oui Luffy. A table !

Alors que tout le monde entrait dans la cuisine, Zoro resta planté à l'extérieur comme un bien-heureux.

Désormais, peut lui importait le goût de sa cuisine, Sanji savait que son Marimo l'aimait, et ça, c'était plus qu'il n'en espérait.


End file.
